


switzerland

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: “Well, see,” Yukhei interjects, and Donghyuck’s head whips around to shoot him a dirty look. He stutters, but manages to soldier on, his spiel littered with English: “It could be Fate? I once read this book calledFreaky Friday—it’s suuuuper long and boring, you wouldn’t wanna read it—and the same thing happened to the mother and daughter. Because they had a huge argument. And had to resolve their issues? And I was thinking… yesterday, when we—”(Or: Donghyuck and Yukhei swap bodies.)





	switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is confusing! i ended up getting sorta confused myself, i kept mixing up their names every time i tried to visualise them too hard. i've wanted this ship ever since lucas was introduced and i wasn't expecting their dynamic at all, but i love it so much! donghyuck, please let xuxi into your heart ♡
> 
> also ty to reet for reading over the first 1k when i was stuck and nini for talking meta w/ me!

It isn’t Donghyuck’s body that feels strange at first, but rather waking up in a bed he’s never slept in. The quilt is swaddled around his body like he’s a baby and his feet dangle over the edge, and it’s _hot_. Donghyuck, in a panic, pushes the sheets down to the end of the bed and rolls onto the floor. He’s on the other side of the room. He’d slept in Jaehyun’s bed?

Bleary-eyed, cheek squished against the cool hardwood, Donghyuck squints at the opposite bed. Wait. That’s not his either. No Moomin plushie that he pinched off Renjun nestled against the cushions, no MJ poster or Cherry Bomb stickers stuck all over the wall. There is a dried and pressed flower and a couple postcards, and that’s it. The bed is a warm grey and neatly made.

Huh.

Donghyuck pushes himself up, nearly tripping over himself again when he gets to his feet. His limbs feel all weird and lanky. Did he have a growth spurt last night? Will he _finally_ get to etch another mark onto the wall in Dream’s dorm dedicated to their heights over the years? Jaemin’s had them beat for a while now, a little crown pencilled in over his line, and Donghyuck at least wants a tiara.

He drags himself out to the hallway, merely following his feet to the bathroom. So when Donghyuck ends up in the kitchen, he’s thoroughly confused.

“Good morning,” Kun says, wearing a smile that is far too beatific for how early it is in the morning. He’s making toast, a stew boiling on the stove. 

“Morning, Kun hyung,” Donghyuck says, turning back to face the hallway, a hand on his hip. Where is the bathroom then?

Kun says something in Chinese, he says a lot of somethings in Chinese presumably to someone else and it’s only when he barks, “Yukhei!”, does Donghyuck twist back quickly. He narrows his eyes. Yukhei, _where?_

Kun looks taken aback. “Uh, are you okay?” It’s in Chinese again, but this much Donghyuck can understand.

“Sorry, hyung, I didn’t know you were speaking to me,” Donghyuck mumbles. 

“Why wouldn’t I be speaking to you?” Kun says, mirroring Donghyuck’s reply in Korean with a little hesitance, “You’re Yukhei.”

The toast pops.

Wait. Why is Kun in the 127 dorms?

 

 

“This can’t be happening,” Donghyuck mutters to himself. He’s standing in front of the bathroom mirror in Yukhei’s dorm, poking his fingers into Yukhei’s face, squishing Yukhei’s lips, and then, as a final measure, he pulls the waistband of his boxers, peering down, and yeah. That’s Yukhei’s dick. What the _fuck_. 

If he isn’t dreaming this all up, _if_ he really woke up in Yukhei’s body, does that mean that that Yukhei woke up in his? 

There’s a knock on the door. “Xuxi,” comes Jungwoo’s voice, “I need to pee.”

Donghyuck throws open the door, hastily pulling Jungwoo inside. “Hyung, you have to listen to me,” he says, “I’m Donghyuck!”

“What?” Jungwoo laughs. He steps around Donghyuck to go to the toilet, kicking up the toilet seat with his toe. 

“I’m Donghyuck, _Lee_ Donghyuck, Haechan? I’m in Yukhei’s body. Can’t you tell?”

“Okay,” Jungwoo says, hiking his sweatpants back up. He grins, eyebrows raised. “Why would you be in Yukhei's body? Did you switch bodies? Why _Donghyuck_ , specifically?”

Donghyuck clutches Jungwoo’s arm as he washes his hands. “You believe me?”

“No, but I'm going along with it because it's cute how bad you are at pranking,” Jungwoo says, reaching up to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines, but Jungwoo just smiles again, reaching for his toothbrush and murmuring something about how if he wanted to be in Donghyuck that bad he didn't have to do it like this (Donghyuck ignores that. Jungwoo talks a lot of shit.) “Fine, I don't need your help. I'm going to go find him.”

As soon as he says it, the door bursts open. Donghyuck is standing there, or rather Yukhei in Donghyuck’s body and he’s screaming, which makes Donghyuck (in Yukhei’s body) scream too, and Kun comes in after Yukhei, almost slipping across the tiles in his polkadot socks, and pants, “Sorry, he kind of just barged in here. He won’t stop screaming.”

 

 

Donghyuck is curled up against the wall on Jaemin’s bed, knees tucked in tight. “I feel like I’m trapped in a giant skin prison,” Donghyuck tells Jaemin. Yes, he’s here because he’s avoiding Yukhei. Yes, his phone is being blown up with KKT messages from Taeyong, interspersed with the occasional Doyoung and Johnny and an _i think you’ve been cursed by God, dude_ from Mark. No, he isn’t going to respond anytime soon. 

“Have you checked out your—his dick yet? Have you—” Jaemin asks, looking up from his laptop, wide-eyed. Donghyuck can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic. “ _touched_ it?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “I mean, I had to go to the toilet.” (His face was scrunched up the whole time, cheeks flaming.)

“That’s disgusting,” Jaemin says, picking lint off his shoulder and flicking it at Donghyuck. “Don’t even _think_ about pulling it out, I will throw up on you and then I’ll tell Lucas hyung you’re exploiting his body.”

Donghyuck sinks down onto the bed. “I wasn’t gonna,” he grumbles, even though he definitely considered it for a moment. He twists the stud in his earlobe around, a habit he’s picked up in the last hour. “Whatever. I can see the hentai on your laptop, Nana, you are literally watching that shit in front of me.”

“It’s an intellectual pursuit,” Jaemin says, stretching over the back of his chair, spine popping in succession. “I like my men two-dimensional, alright?”

Donghyuck rolls over onto his back, pursing his lips and blowing air up into his bangs. “Your otaku brain wouldn’t happen to have anything that might help me swap back with Yukhei, would it?” he muses, fingers blindly grappling for his phone that he’d thrown onto the floor earlier. He can hear it vibrating somewhere but can’t find it, so it must have flown further than he’d thought. Oh well.

Jaemin spins his chair around, and shuts his laptop slowly. “Since it took a lot of pride for you to ask me that, I’m going to help you.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck sits up, hopeful.

Jaemin’s fingers steeple across the top of his laptop. “My otaku brain says that you should sleep with him. Which, gross. But it’ll be like you’re just getting yourself off, if that helps?”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Donghyuck says, flopping back down onto his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow to hide his blush. “Your brain is broken.”

“Got any better ideas?”

“No,” Donghyuck mumbles, “I know I’m hot but I’m _not_ doing that with Yukhei. Yukhei’s soul? Ever. I don’t _like_ him.”

“This must be your worst nightmare then,” Jaemin says, opening his laptop up again. Donghyuck can _hear_ the knowing smile in his voice.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies. He doesn’t know what Jaemin might try to be bring up if he argued.

Someone raps on the door. It’s Jeno, saying, “I don’t mean to alarm anyone but uh, Taeyong hyung is banging on the front door.”

Donghyuck shares a look with Jaemin. “You think I can hide under your bed?”

“You won’t fit,” Jaemin says, with a shrug.

 

 

(What’d happened in the bathroom: 

“Oh my God,” Yukhei yells, “So, you’re in there? Haechan?” He isn’t wearing a shirt and Donghyuck would hit him for not showing him any decency if it wasn’t practically hurting himself. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck says curtly. This is so bizarre, he thinks, watching his face contort into an expression only Yukhei would make. It’s _him_ , yeah, but in an uncanny valley sort of way—it isn’t the same as seeing himself in a mirror or in photos. 

“Have you two joined forces? Is that what this is?” Jungwoo says, looking between them. 

“No!” Yukhei and Donghyuck simultaneously exclaim. 

“Jinx,” Yukhei says, a little smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

Donghyuck scoffs, ducking his head. He has to swallow down the sick rising in his throat, and suddenly, it’s all too much. “I have to go,” he says, pushing past Yukhei—Yukhei stumbles against the bathroom counter with a yelp—and runs to Dream’s dorm.)

 

 

“I don’t know what made this happen,” Taeyong is saying, “and frankly, I don’t care.” 

Yukhei is sitting next to Taeyong on the floor, looking timid, hands clasped in his lap. Donghyuck watches him, alarmed by this sudden urge to crawl over to Yukhei, stroke his his back and tell him it’ll be okay. Yukhei is larger than life, larger than Donghyuck in every way, and Donghyuck hates it. But seeing him shrink to fit his space is—it’s strange.

“But I want you both to figure out how to fix it before next week,” Taeyong continues. He raises an eyebrow. “Unless you want to promote as Yukhei, Donghyuck?” 

“Fuck no,” Donghyuck snaps, right hand balling up at his side. His nails dig into his palm. He hadn’t even thought about that.

“Good,” Taeyong says, and he leaves the living room. 

“Donghyuck,” Yukhei says, getting to his feet. He perches himself on the other end of the couch. “What should we do?”

“Do you partake in black magic?” Donghyuck asks, biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t say anything meaner. 

“Um,” Yukhei says. He scratches at his ear. Something about Donghyuck’s face makes him look more pitiful than usual. “I don’t think so?” 

“You don’t think so,” Donghyuck echoes, kicking his legs out in annoyance. “Great. So, some higher power swapped our bodies for no apparent rea—”

“Well, see,” Yukhei interjects, and Donghyuck’s head whips around to shoot him a dirty look. He stutters, but manages to soldier on, his spiel littered with English: “It could be Fate? I once read this book called _Freaky Friday_ —it’s suuuuper long and boring, you wouldn’t wanna read it—and the same thing happened to the mother and daughter. Because they had a huge argument. And had to resolve their issues? And I was thinking… yesterday, when we—”

“You mean when _you_ ,” Donghyuck cuts in. 

Yukhei blinks. “Oh. Right.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Donghyuck says, standing up, towering over Yukhei. There’s a weary-sounding ‘again?’ from Yukhei as Donghyuck shuffles out of the living room, but he doesn’t try to go after him.

 

 

Donghyuck spends the rest of the day cooped up in the company building, sitting in on a dance practice for Boss. Yukhei gets to participate in Donghyuck’s body but he struggles, and Donghyuck can’t help but snicker everytime he stumbles over a move or bumps into another member, but he cuts himself short when Yukhei gives him those puppy dog eyes in the mirror.

When it’s nearing sunset, Donghyuck decides he needs to clear his head. He slips out of the practice room, not nearly as inconspicuously as he would’ve liked (curse these gangly limbs), but no one stops him. He sniffs at his armpits as he walks down the corridor—ugh, he’ll have to shower soon. Yeah, he’s been periodically lifting his shirt to gaze at Yukhei’s abs but that doesn’t mean he wants to deal with the whole package. He zips up the jacket Kun had given him from Yukhei’s closest to the base of his throat, hoping that’ll mask his boy stench until he _really_ has no choice. Wait. If he has to shower, then Yukhei—practicing all day in his body—will _definitely_ have to shower. Donghyuck’s face flares up, and he almost loops back around to tell Yukhei he’s not allowed to see him naked but that’d probably be doubly embarrassing. He just—he just won’t think about it. He won’t think about whether Yukhei finds him pretty, whether his body—small, all softly toned edges—is good enough for someone like him. He just won’t. 

He continues his trek down to basketball court nearby. He makes a stop at the convenience store, picking out _samgak kimbap_ and an ice cream. Donghyuck goes to pay, but all he has is 800 won that he finds in Yukhei’s pocket. “Ah, left my card in the dorms,” he mumbles, placing the coins on the countertop. “I’ll just take the _kimbap_.” 

The shopkeeper smiles at him, a distant starry-eyed smile that makes Donghyuck blink. He puts the ice cream back in the freezer and when he returns, she’s still gazing at him. “You’re very handsome,” she says, “And your Korean is very good.”

“Oh, thank you,” Donghyuck replies, bowing his head and grabbing his food hastily. She waves at him as he leaves. That isn’t the last of it. Donghyuck is handsome, yeah, but in a way that attracts grandmothers who coo at him and pinch his cheeks and the occasional SOPA student in the midst of a sexuality crisis when he’d attended, but now he turns heads, even with his hood up and stuffing _kimbap_ in his mouth. He’s not even sure people know he’s a celebrity, just that he’s really tall and has a nice face. Maybe going out was a bad idea.

But Donghyuck still doesn’t want to go back. He reaches the basketball court, and easily joins in on a game with a group of university-age boys. 

Ten minutes in, Yukhei shows up. 

“Donghyuck has a hold on the ball, he’s dribbling it across the court, wooooow look at those legs go,” he shouts, a hand curved around his mouth like a megaphone. Donghyuck spares him a quick glance, rolling his eyes, before, “He shoots, he scores!”

Donghyuck tosses the ball to one of the guys on the court, walking over to Yukhei. “What are you doing here,” he asks, running a hand through his hair. 

Yukhei bites his lip, before grinning. “I brought ice cream,” he says, holding up two packets of the same ice cream Donghyuck had to leave in the store.

“Were you—” Donghyuck hisses, pulling Yukhei over to the lawns near the court, a hand squeezing around his arm. He lets go at the shiver that runs through him at how effortless it is to manhandle Yukhei like this. If it were the other way around—no. _No_. “Were you _following_ me, hyung?”

“Yes,” Yukhei readily admits, looking down at his feet with a sheepish smile. 

Donghyuck just looks at him, for a moment or two. “You’re so strange,” he says finally, and then snatches the ice cream off him, dropping down onto the grass. 

They sit in silence, shoulders not touching but close enough that there’s a tingly buzz between them, and Donghyuck just knows Yukhei is dying to say something. 

“Spit it out, hyung,” Donghyuck says, resting the side of his face on his kneecaps. 

“Sorry,” Yukhei blurts out. He winces. “I mean. Sorry for what happened on Sunday. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Donghyuck huffs. He rolls his next words over his tongue, thinking of what he should say. It’s not something he does often. Filtering. “I wasn’t uncomfortable. I was just, I don’t know. Confused?”

Yukhei hums, a thoughtful look on his face. “Confused,” he repeats, “In a good way?”

Donghyuck shrugs, hiding his smile behind his forearm. “No.”

“I really,” Yukhei starts to say. He stops himself, turning his face towards the sunset. Donghyuck feels his breath catch in his throat. “I really want to get to know you. Just you.” He faces Donghyuck again. “Do you trust me?”

How can he? Yukhei is loud and funny and good-looking, and he’s everything that makes Donghyuck’s insecurities bubble up to the surface. Why would he want Donghyuck?

“I don’t know,” is what Donghyuck settles on, again. He doesn’t. Not really.

Yukhei just nods. It’s not exactly resignation. Determination, maybe. 

(At least, Donghyuck hopes, a little.)

 

 

(Last night, Yukhei kissed Donghyuck.

Donghyuck had been in the company building for a rerecording and Yukhei was done with practice when they ran into each other on the fifth floor corridor. 

“Hi,” Yukhei says, giving Donghyuck a toothy grin. It dims when Donghyuck doesn’t reply and tries to sidestep around him, staring resolutely at the floor. Yukhei blocks his path, _twice_ , and when Donghyuck momentarily gives up, he reaches down to tilt Donghyuck’s chin up with gentle fingers.

“What,” Donghyuck snaps, helpless to Yukhei stepping forward, crowding him against the wall. His eyes are dark. “What are you doing?”

“I—” Yukhei stutters, letting go of Donghyuck’s chin to slap his own cheek. Donghyuck would’ve laughed if he wasn’t in complete shock. “I just wanted to tell you something. I like you.”

Donghyuck feels like the air’s been punched out of him. “What did you just say?”

“I _like_ you,” Yukhei repeats, with more conviction. Then he leans down and presses his lips against Donghyuck’s open mouth.

It takes a few seconds for Donghyuck to come to his senses, and when he does, he pushes Yukhei away with both palms against his chest and runs down the corridor, ignoring Yukhei’s, “Wait, Donghyuck!”)

 

 

The next morning, they haven’t swapped back. Donghyuck wakes up in his bed, and for a moment, he thinks he’s in his body again but then his head hits the bunk above him when he tries to get up and he falls back against his pillow, groaning. He has to shower, and he does it hurriedly. When he leaves the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and kind of blushing at the how Yukhei’s body now smells like his strawberry body wash, Yuta pops his head up over the couch and wolf whistles at him. 

Instead of lazing about again, Donghyuck is expected to get the basics of the choreo for Boss down. “Just in case,” Doyoung reassures him, when Donghyuck fakes petulance just to try his luck. He figured he’d have to learn it eventually, and he is a fast learner, but it’s still nearing 7PM when Taeyong finally calls it a day. 

Donghyuck stays behind for a bit to roughhouse with Mark like they do after practice sometimes, but this time he revels in the upper hand he’s got, pinning Mark against the hardwood floor with an arm pressed across his upper chest. “This is so weird, dude,” Mark pants, when Donghyuck lets up, helping Mark to his feet. “I can’t believe you’re actually Donghyuck.”

“The one and only,” Donghyuck shoots back, “Want me to prove it? Let’s think, 2015, you wrote an anonymous love letter to Jeno. 2013, you peed in your—”

“Ooookay,” Mark cuts him off, reaching up to slap a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. “I get it. You’re Donghyuck.” 

In Donghyuck’s periphery he can see Yukhei leaning against the wall, busying himself with his phone but sneaking glances at him when he thinks Donghyuck isn’t looking. He lets out a quiet giggle at Donghyuck terrorising Mark. When Mark packs his things and leaves the practice room, Yukhei finally drops the act and skips over to where Donghyuck has pressed play on the stereo again. 

“You’re staying back?” Yukhei asks. He sounds like he’s trying hard not to seem eager. “Want me to help?”

“Sure you’re not using that as an excuse to spend more time with me?” Donghyuck deadpans, rolling his neck. 

“No!” Yukhei wrings his hands. “Well, yes. But. I’m a good teacher?”

Donghyuck gives Yukhei a gentle shove so he’s positioned in front of him. He grins at him in the mirror, and Yukhei looks startled. “Start dancing then, Xuxi.”

 

 

“Listen, hyung, I need to see Yukhei,” Donghyuck pleads, pressing his face up against the eye hole on Yukhei’s front door. “It’s urgent.”

“You couldn’t have texted him?” Jungwoo asks, voice muffled through the door.

“ _No_ , I don’t have his number,” Donghyuck says, “C’mon, hyung, do you really think I’d wanna see him if it wasn’t important?”

“Yes,” Jungwoo says, “Now, what’s the secret password?”

“It’s ‘Jungwoo is an idiot’.”

Jungwoo makes a buzzer noise with his mouth. “Wrong. It’s actually ‘I’ve got the hots for Xuxi but I’m too much of an asshole to acknowledge it’. You can come on in.”

“Wow, thank you,” Donghyuck says dryly, toeing off his shoes when he enters the dorm. Jungwoo does a little curtsy and wanders off to whatever he’d been doing before. Donghyuck walks to Yukhei’s bedroom, inhaling before he knocks on the door and exhaling when he hears Yukhei’s ‘come in!’ “I need your help, hyung,” he announces.

“Donghyuck?” Yukhei looks up, eyes widening. Then he smirks. “Miss me already?”

“Ha,” Donghyuck says, pulling a face. He sits on the end of Yukhei’s bed, tossing his phone into Yukhei’s lap. “My mom’s going to video call me in five minutes. I can’t get out of it, it’s been a month since she’s seen me and I _promised_.”

“Oh my God,” Yukhei squeaks. 

Donghyuck laughs, though it’s more of a snort than anything. “Good luck.”

“Won’t she realise I’m like, not that good at Korean?”

“She’ll do most of the talking,” Donghyuck says. “And I’ll be here,” he tacks on, when Yukhei still looks uncertain. 

“Fighting,” Yukhei mumbles to himself. The phone starts to ring, and he picks it up, plastering a grin on his face as he answers the call, “Hey, mom.”

“Donghyuck-ah,” his mother says, voice warm. Donghyuck so desperately wishes he could talk to her himself. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Yukhei responds, a little clumsily. He looks up at Donghyuck, beckoning for him to come closer. “Um, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He turns the camera to Donghyuck. “This is Do—Lucas.”

“Hello, Lucas-ssi,” Donghyuck’s mother says, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Donghyuck laughs nervously, waving at the screen. “Nice to meet you,” he says. Please don’t say anything embarrassing, he thinks.

“You’re just as handsome as I expected,” she says.

“Thank you,” Yukhei says automatically. He and Donghyuck share an alarmed look. 

“Oh,” Donghyuck’s mother laughs, “You’re welcome, Donghyuckkie. Anyway, I have so much to tell you about your father. The drama this week, you wouldn’t _believe_.” Like that, Donghyuck—Donghyuck as Yukhei—is dismissed.

Yukhei does well. He’s extremely polite. Charming. Even knows when to banter. And Donghyuck sits there in awe, watching this boy win over his mother, though she doesn’t even know it, and wonders if maybe he was wrong.

And that has always been a hard thing for him to admit.

“Goodnight,” Yukhei says, when the call comes to an end. He blows a kiss at the camera. “Love you!”

“Love you too, my darling,” his mother replies, and Donghyuck’s heart aches. He takes his phone back when Yukhei hangs up, holding it close to his chest.

“Thanks for doing that,” he tells Yukhei.

Yukhei shrugs. “It’s alright. Your mom’s really funny. Pretty, like you.”

Donghyuck’s mouth opens, then shuts. “Goodnight, hyung.”

 

 

Donghyuck is halfway down the corridor back to his dorms, when Yukhei yells out to him. 

“Wait, Donghyuck,” he says, sprinting to catch up to him. He grabs Donghyuck’s wrist, spinning him around.

“Yes?” Donghyuck says, raising an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t want to just let you go like that,” Yukhei explains, a little out of breath but eyes earnest. “I meant what I said the other day. I really, really, _really_ like you.” He uses three different words for ‘really’ and Donghyuck can’t help but crack a smile, making Yukhei grin hesitantly too. “And I don’t think you hate me. I hope.”

“Those are low standards you’ve got there, Yukhei hyung,” Donghyuck points out. Yukhei’s hand is still around his wrist and Donghyuck lets it slide down to intertwine their fingers. 

“I know I can make you like me,” Yukhei tries. He steps forward, turning them to the wall like he had on Sunday.

“Wanna bet?” Donghyuck retorts. “I’ll be the first person in history not to fall at Wong Yukhei’s feet.”

“We’ll see,” Yukhei says, cupping Donghyuck’s cheek. He has to reach up to do so, and he sighs. “I wish we were ourselves.”

“Me too,” Donghyuck breathes.

“Can I kiss you anyway?”

“Trying your luck again, huh?” Donghyuck teases, but he gives Yukhei an imperceptible nod.

“Thought my chances might be better this time,” Yukhei says, and he leans up to kiss Donghyuck.

 

 

When Donghyuck wakes up in his own body the next day, he isn’t exactly surprised. But still, it comes as the biggest relief, and the first thing he does is run to the bathroom to wash off Yukhei’s sweat and cologne combo and replace it with his strawberry body wash, doing a happy dance in the shower as he scrubs himself with a loofah.

Yukhei is waiting in the living room when Donghyuck leaves the bathroom, and Donghyuck’s immediate reaction is to tell him to fuck off. Yukhei pouts, and the sight of his plush bottom lip brings everything flooding black. 

They’d kissed, last night. 

Donghyuck liked it, when he got over the fact that he was basically kissing himself.

And it turned them back.

“Fate, hey?” Yukhei says, and he does these awful jazz hands. 

Donghyuck hums, letting Yukhei pull him into a bear hug that almost crushes him. They rock back and forth across the tiles before crashing into the couch, Donghyuck underneath Yukhei. Yukhei stares down at him, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes, his other arm cradling Donghyuck’s waist, and Donghyuck has nothing snarky to say. He’s missed feeling small.

“Hey,” Yukhei begins, already laughing. Donghyuck just knows he’s about to say something dumb, and he lifts his palm up in preparation. Yukhei leans down to press his mouth against Donghyuck’s ear. “Would you let me send you to Hong Kong?”

Donghyuck slaps him on the arm, and Yukhei howls dramatically. “Shut _up_. And say please.” 

“Pretty please,” Yukhei says, touching the tip of his nose against Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re so—” he grumbles, “annoyingly persistent.” He pushes at Yukhei’s shoulders, making him turn over onto his back so he can sit on his lap. 

“Have to be,” Yukhei says, “I’d do anything for you, Lee Donghyuck.” And then he lets Donghyuck arch forward—pulling him up by the collar before curving a hand around the side of his throat—to kiss him for the third time. They kiss and kiss and ignore whoever walks into the living room and gasps (it was Taeyong. He is conflicted.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nohyuck) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡


End file.
